Alfie Lewis
Alfie Lewis Thank goodness for Alfie. The secrets of Anubis House can get pretty serious, so thankfully, Alfie is always there to lighten things up. Now if only he were better at picking his friends.... His closest classmate, Jerome , is constantly tripping him up with practical jokes. Somehow this doesn't seem to bother Alfie, who can always find something funny in the Anubis House. For now. He is a resident of the House of Anubis. He is roommates with Jerome and often goofs around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and frequently wears some kind of animal mask or head. He and Jerome often tease Patricia for her obsession about finding Joy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could see where Joy is through his fake crystal ball. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia and now is part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody can be friends with and easily get along with and love, maybe everyone except Victor. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out Sibuna to Rufus Zeno for money, he became agitated and refused to give any information to Jerome to give to Rufus. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. He gets extremely scared while down in the cellar when he is watching Victor and the others. He is also rushed to the hospital after he accidently drinks the elixer of life. Alfie is also the one of the the students (the other being Mick Campbell) who's parents have appeared on the show. His parents are Philip and Marsha Lewis. ''Alfie's'' Gallery Link. Relationships with other characters 'Amber:' (Unknown-Present; Friends (Maybe Girlfriend) Alfie has had a massive crush on Amber since the first episode. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually don't work out as he planned. He tried to write her an inaproppriate poem when she was pretending to be sick but Jerome ripped it up and caalled this action as the biggest favour anyone has ever done for him. Amber kissed him once to make Mick jealous and ever since then, he's liked her even more. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to his embarassment. But in the Season Finale, they go to the prom together. However, it is still unknown if they are actually dating. (see Amfie) 'Jerome:' (Unknown-Present; Best Friends) Jerome is Alfie's best friend. Alfie doesn't know it, but Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of everyone. So it's more of a love-hate relationship. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always ends up having a disastrous ending. They also start a food fight at the dinner table in every meal (according to Fabian.) Recently Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. However, the two seem to make up and Alfie invited Jerome into Sibuna. (See Jelfie) 'Patricia:' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) At first Patricia thinks that he is goofy because he and Jerome are constantly playing pranks and messing around. Then Alfie opens up to her and she thinks that he is really sweet. They agree to hang out with each other to solve their problems. She invited him into Sibuna. (see Palfie) 'Mick:' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Alfie and Mick are friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Amber, things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. They seem to be friends again. 'Nina:' (2011-Present; Friends) In the beginning, Nina felt Alfie was both silly and annoying. During the first few episodes, the two avoid each other. When Nina accidentally gave Alfie the fake elixir of life, she was really worried about him. When Alfie joined Sibuna, she wasn't too psyched, but then realizes he might be a great help because he knows something they don't about when he was in the cellar. 'Fabian:' (Unknown-Present; Friends) He and Fabian are friends. He also goes into the cellar with him when they look for the elixir of life. He also thinks Alfie is a goof. They become a little closer though when Alfie joins Sibuna, but they still don't talk much to each other. 'Mara:' (Unknown-Present; Friends) They are friends, but not that close. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about having a crush on Mara. Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird ways. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images